


First Christmas

by CaffeineandCoffins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Community: dramione_advent, Community: dramione_duet, Community: dramione_remix, Dramione Remix Fest, F/M, The Mourning Madam's Once Upon A Time Dramione Fairy Tale Fest, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineandCoffins/pseuds/CaffeineandCoffins
Summary: This is set in Malfoy Manor. Dramione were married a year ago (you're welcome) after the War and completing 7th year and whatnot, and it's their first Christmas together, which they're celebrating at the Manor. Lucius is (rather conveniently) dead, and I feel like Narcissa was never that bad to begin with (also my friends have made me promise, upon threat of the Cruciatus Curse, that I will not kill her). Besides, someone needs to live at the Manor.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 50
Collections: Dramione





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff+Smut (in part 2). Enjoy!

"Draco, no! Those go on the fireplace!"

Draco Malfoy looked down from where he was perched on the enormous Christmas tree, and gave his wife an apologetic smile. "Sorry, love. Must've heard you wrong."

Hermione sighed in exasperation. "What an idiot." She muttered.

"I heard that!" He called down to her, looking wounded.

His wife simply rolled her eyes and pulled out her wand. "Accio socks."  
Every single sock - striped, dotted and plain - fell off the branches, nearly all of them covered in Christmas tinsel and stuffed with colourful animal biscuits that were now poking their heads out to see why they were being so unceremoniously dumped on the floor.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

Draco shrugged. "Courtesy of the Weasels."

She sighed. Of course. After the War, Ron had taken Fred's place to help George run the joke shop. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was now doing extremely well, and Hermione would occasionally recieve the odd Veritaserum or Extendable Ears with the newspaper, especially after she and Draco had an argument, and usually attached with a note advising her to 'use it wisely'. It was only on special occasions like birthdays and Christmas did the Weasely brothers send them things that could remotely be called 'presents'.   
Apparently her friends still did not fully believe that Draco really had reformed himself.

Oh well.

She glanced up at her husband, still perched precariously on the branch. He was currently attempting to hang a Golden Snitch ornament onto the end of a leaf. "Draco," she said, sounding resigned, "Get back down here before you fall out of that tree."

He turned to wink at her. "I was Slytherin's youngest Seeker, sweetheart. I never lose my balance."

Hermione gave a delicate snort. "Of course. Especially after that time you fell right off your broom, from fifty feet off the ground, during a practice match because a Bludger flew past you too hard."

To his credit, Draco's cheeks turned red. "That, too." He murmured, and then sheepishly went back to hanging up decorations.

She shook her head resignedly. "You know you could just use a Levitation charm, right?"

"Yes, love." Draco looked down at her. Suddenly, the playful mood was gone, and the atmosphere turned sombre. "This is simply something I want to do." His eyes held a pain she knew all too well. The meaning behind his words went so much deeper than simply hanging up decorations without the aid of magic.

Hermione nodded, understanding.

"I'll be in the kitchen."

🎄~🎄~🎄~🎄~🎄~🎄~🎄~🎄~🎄~🎄

An hour or so later, Hermione was at the gigantic hearth, attempting to follow the complicated instructions on a cookbook containing all of Draco's favourite recipes, which Narcissa had gifted her last evening upon the couple's arrival at Malfoy Manor for Christmas season.

It was the first time she had returned since her incarceration and subsequent torture, courtesy of Bellatrix Lestrange, not so long ago.

So, despite Draco whispering reassuringly in her ear and the relative quietness of their arrival, she had still been in trepidation of seeing his mother again.

Narcissa had appeared in the hall, smiling gently. "Welcome, Miss Granger - ah, I beg your pardon. The new Mrs Malfoy." Her smile grew broader as she embraced her son. "You have chosen well," She had whispered in his ear, and Hermione had been enormously relieved and extremely glad to find that her mother-in-law was nothing like her late sister.

It had been a few years since both Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy had passed away. Even so, Hermione was still not completely at ease at the Malfoy stronghold, and she knew she never would be.

Her fingers unconsciously went to the old scar. Mudblood.

She had terrible memories of the place - which was why she had insisted, before their wedding a year prior, that she and Draco move elsewhere in order to start afresh. They would visit for holidays. Narcissa had, in her quiet manner, agreed.

Lost in her thoughts, Hermione barely heard the footsteps behind her, and so it was a shock when someone laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.   
Spinning around, she came face-to-face with the mistress of the Manor herself.  
"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, hand over her thumping heart. "You scared me."

"I apologise." Narcissa replied, smiling. "In my defence, I did call you, but you seemed to be lost in thought." She glanced at the book in Hermione's hand, and made her way to the pot now simmering on the fire, with the large ladle stirring the contents by itself.

Her breathing returning to normal, Hermione moved to stand beside her.

"I came to let you know that I'm going out for a while." Narcissa said, not looking up from the stew Hermione was trying to make.   
"This could do with a little more pepper." She continued, smiling again. "Draco likes his stew highly seasoned."   
This time, Hermione smiled back.

"These instructions are rather complicated." She replied.

"And yet the stew is perfect so far." Narcissa returned, her eyes shining warmly. "Draco has told me, numerous times, of how he never managed to best you in class, and I suspect that is where his attraction for you stems from." She paused, turning back to the pot. "Malfoy men tend to go for intelligent women."

Hermione already knew this, but the reaffirmation that Draco loved and valued her not just for her beauty - though that was certainly a factor - but for her intelligence as well, sparked a familiar warmth in her heart.

"I have never seen Draco so happy. You're good for him, Hermione." Narcissa said quietly. She turned to the younger woman. "May I call you Hermione?"

Hermione smiled. "Of course."

A step sounded behind them, and Draco entered, dusting off his hands as he went first to his mother and dropped a kiss on her cheek. "What's cooking?" He sniffed appreciatively. "Your winter stew?"  
Narcissa nodded, a hint of a smile on her lips. "But I'm not the one making it."  
Draco's eyes shifted to Hermione, glowing with pride. "It smells wonderful."

She blushed and turned back to the pot, trying to concentrate on the stew.

Narcissa continued, "I'm going out for a while, son. Take care of Hermione," she cast a gentle smile at her daughter-in-law, "while I'm gone."

Draco smiled, glancing affectionately at his wife. "She can take care of herself quite well, Mother, and I suspect she would Confound me if I tried. But yes, I will."

And before Hermione could protest, his arms were around her waist as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. She turned pink and attempted to slap him away, because Narcissa was still standing there, but the older woman simply smiled and nodded as she walked past the pair of them. Then she was gone and Hermione was alone with Draco in the middle of the enormous kitchen.

"What in the world was that for?" Hermione hissed.

"I love you." Draco whispered into her skin.

Her heart skipped a beat in her chest every time he said those three precious words. Annoyance draining, she tilted her head backwards to rest on his broad shoulder. "I love you too." She whispered back, content in the safety of his arms, the cocoon of his solid warmth.

Draco's hand slid down to intertwine their fingers. "Come. I have something for you."

"I have to finish making the stew." She murmured back.

Draco reached down to slip one strong arm around her waist, another beneath her knees, and picked her up. "The stew can wait."

Hermione squeaked in surprise at the suddenness of the action, dropping the book in the process. She smacked his chest and exclaimed, half-annoyed and half-laughing, "Put me down, you absolute cave troll!"

Draco's laugh rumbled in his chest, and of course he did nothing of the sort. Instead, he turned and carried her out of the kitchen, the fire extinguishing itself behind them.

~🎁~🎁~🎁~🎁~🎁~🎁~🎁~🎁~🎁~🎁~

Draco set Hermione down gently on her feet in the darkened living room. Then he raised his hands and covered her eyes. Her own immediately went up to close over them.

"Can you see anything?" He asked.

Hermione laughed. "It's dark, and my eyes are covered. You're not planning to kidnap me, are you, Malfoy?"

His lips were suddenly at her ear, his breath ghosting across her skin. "Maybe later." His voice was low, and dark with desire. An anticipatory shiver ran down her spine.

Her husband gently guided her across to the hearthrug, and came to a stop before the roaring fire. Hermione felt the heat of the embers, and wondered what Draco was about to do.

Draco turned her towards the tree. "Don't open them just yet," he instructed, and slipped his fingers from her grasp. Hermione kept her hands over her eyes as he backed up and took out his wand, silently casting a spell. Then, pausing for a moment to admire his handiwork, he went back to his wife and slipped his arms around her waist. "Now." He whispered in her ear.

Hermione lowered her hands and saw...

The tree. It was beautiful. The Golden Snitch ornaments hung among the branches glowed in the light of the fire. Sherbet lemons peeked out among the green of the leaves, tempting and delicious. The ground underneath was piled high with presents, stacks upon stacks of boxes wrapped in colourful paper and tied with ribbon. Tinsel glittered, like a blanket of silver snow covering the entire arrangement.

"I... It's beautiful, Draco." She whispered in awe.

"Look up." Draco said softly in her ear, directing her gaze toward the ceiling.

And then she saw it.

Right up on the top of the tree, sat a snow angel. But it was unlike any other snow angel Hermione had ever seen.

The doll had bushy brown hair and wore Hogwarts robes. It was far too high to make out the house colours on the clothes, but Hermione had a niggling feeling she knew what they would be.

It - no, she - was holding a book, and was even now standing on her small platform on top of the cone that held it in place on the very pinnacle of the tree, murmuring to herself as she read and occasionally looking up to wave her little wand, the action sending electric blue sparks flying from the tip.

Hermione knew exactly who that was meant to represent.

Turning to face her husband, she pulled him in for a kiss. Draco's arms around her tightened, and they remained locked in their embrace for a couple of seconds before Hermione pulled away, face flushed. "Draco! Wherever did you find it?"

He made no reply. But the mischievous smirk that lifted the corners of his mouth was enough giveaway, and Hermione let out a shriek of delight. "You made it?"

Draco nodded. "Do you like it?"

Hermione launched herself at him with such unexpected force that Draco stumbled back a bit, before catching himself and sweeping her up into a hug.

He chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mainly smut and a little fluff in between. Cheerio!

They stumbled to the nearest couch, kissing ferociously. Draco guided Hermione to the edge of the loveseat that occupied the position directly opposite the fire. She fell back on it, pulling him down by the lapels of his dress shirt to lie on top of her, neither breaking the kiss throughout.

His left hand wandered under her sweater, the other one slipping into her hair to hold her head in place. Hermione complied, revelling in the feel of his calloused palm on the flat of her stomach. Her breathing grew ragged, and as Draco moved his lips away to kiss her neck, her eyes flew open and caught sight of the ceiling above them. Wait, they were in the drawing room? 

Mortified, Hermione immediately sat up, effectively stopping Draco's wandering hand and eliciting a groan of disappointment from him. She struggled to move away, but he stopped her with a hand to the shoulder. Hermione looked up to see concern etched in his eyes. "What's wrong, love?"

She took a deep breath. "Should we really be doing this here?"

A small, relieved smile broke out on his face. "That's all?"

"All?!" She exclaimed. "Your mother could walk in at any moment!"

The smile morphed into a smirk. Draco raised a mischievous eyebrow. "And your point is?"

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. "My point is your mother could walk in at any moment!"

The smirk grew wider, and Draco leaned in to kiss her neck, gently sucking on the skin there. His hand that was on her shoulder began to tug down the sweater she wore, and Hermione had to bite back a moan because he was not helping her case.

"It's all right, love," he murmured huskily. His lips followed the path of the woven wool, fingers strummed a light rhythm on her hips; and the devastating combination was doing distracting things to the rest of her body.

And then she realised that's exactly what he was doing - distracting her.

So that was how he wanted to play?

Challenge accepted.

Her lips curled up into a smirk any Malfoy would have been proud of, as, using the element of surprise, she twisted. Before he knew it she had swung one leg across his lap, straddling him, so she was now the one on top.

Draco stared up at his wife in shock, and saw the mischievous spark in her eyes. A shiver went through his body at the thought of whatever she was planning to do.

Merlin, he loved this woman.

"It's not all right, Draco." Hermione smiled coyly, slowly kissing her way down his jaw. He groaned. "And you know it."

"You know...maybe we don't have to do it here." He managed to say, miraculously coherent. His wife's ministrations were doing painful things to his manhood, and he was in no mood to be interrupted just then. All the same, he tugged at the hem of her sweater, impatient to get it off.

A small smile curled her lips, and she moved down to his chest, nimble fingers unbuttoning his white shirt as she went. "But I've changed my mind. I hope you don't mind, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I don't..." Draco groaned as her teeth nibbled at a particularly sensitive spot, "..mind at all."

His large hands still rested on her hips, stroking the skin just above the waistband of her black bottoms. A sensual shiver went down her spine at the sensation, and Hermione undid the last button, flinging open his shirt to reveal the pale, toned chest. She rested her palms on his torso, and shifted so that her core was just millimetres away from his crotch.

Draco groaned, impatient, and with one swift tug her centre was flush against his massive erection. They both let out simultaneous moans, and he began to slowly rotate his hips. Hermione gasped at the sensation, momentarily thrown from her role as the dominatrix.

Then she salvaged it by leaning down to lock lips with him and their tongues duelled in a spate of furious passion, both attempting to reach more of the other.

But it wasn't enough, not by a long shot.

A growl of frustration, and Draco sat up, taking Hermione with him. Not breaking their kiss, he swiftly removed his shirt, Hermione assisting him to slip it over his shoulders. Her sweater was next. It bunched and bundled in his grip as he fought to get it off her. She raised her arms to reveal that underneath, she was wearing... absolutely nothing. Her eyes were closed, but she heard his sharp intake of breath as her nipples pebbled in the cool air. She couldn't take it much longer, either.

She slowly opened her eyes to see Draco watching her, his breathing erratic as he took in the creamy expanse of her skin. She bit her bottom lip, worrying it as he simply gazed at her, wondering what he was thinking.

"You're so beautiful, 'Mione," he said, his voice almost reverent. His bright gaze travelled up to meet hers, and he gently released her lower lip from between her teeth with a calloused thumb. "Let me worship you."

He leaned down to claim her lips, his arms coming up to shield her naked body from the chill in the air. She returned it with equal vigour, her fingers running through his platinum blond locks as she wantonly pressed her bare torso against his, skin to skin.

As soon as it happened, the quiet moment was gone and they were back to wild, animal sex.

Hermione let out a little scream of pleasure as his rough hands found her breasts, palming their heaviness and igniting a familiar raging fire in her core; causing her nails to rake down his chest. She was soaking wet, and if he didn't get inside her now, she would combust with unfulfilled desire.

She cried out his name, and that was all it took to make him lose control.

His hands found the waistband of the plain black leggings Hermione wore and proceeded to pull them down her legs, with no ceremony whatsoever. His one hand returned to the back of her head, and the other slowly slipped between the V of her thighs, then came to a sudden halt when it found no barrier whatsoever. Draco paused for a moment, and a small smirk crept across his face - Hermione felt it against her lips. And then, at long last, his fingers finally, finally touched her where she wanted him to touch her the most.

She keened in delight when he dipped a long finger into her, testing the waters.

Her back arched when he slipped in a second, a sharp cry escaping her lips. She was so wet that he easily added a third digit, and then she gripped his bare shoulders, peppering them with red bruises as he slowly began to move them, finger fucking her until all coherent thought fled her mind and nothing remained but this man who was invading her every sense.

Draco's mouth left her lips to latch onto her neck, leaving steamy, open-mouthed kisses, and pleasure spiked in every inch of her body when he moved to her breast, drawing one hardened nub between his teeth. It only intensified when his other hand moved to cup the other, toying with it, leaving neither unattended. She could feel her orgasm bubbling, building up to an unbearable level of ecstasy, but Draco murmured into her breast to not let go just yet, to wait for his command.

She knew he was right, that it would increase the pleasure for both of them, so she held on by a deliciously painful thread as he brought her to the absolute precipice. Her eyes closed at the extreme sensation, and her head bent forward to lean on his broad shoulder as she took the perfect assault of his talented fingers, hips thrusting as she moaned for him to make her come, to take more of her. The pressure was becoming unbearable. Then Draco's roughened thumb was near her clit, slowly rubbing just around the sensitive nub until she knew she couldn't hold on any longer, and then...

"Come." Draco said, his voice a hoarse whisper, and flicked her clit with his thumb.

One word, one touch - and she let go with a scream, sweet release knocking the breath out of her lungs. She rode out her orgasm to the rhythmic pumping of his fingers. When it was over, she slumped, exhausted, as post-coital bliss settled over her like a haze. The air was heavy with the musky scent of her arousal, and she wanted nothing more than to curl up against him and sleep. Draco held her up, however, and removed his fingers from within her. His other hand tipped her head to face him.

"Open your eyes, darling."

Hermione complied, and watched with bated breath as he placed his fingers - slick with the evidence of her release - into his mouth. His eyes closed in absolute bliss as he tasted her, lips glistened with her juices as he slowly licked them clean.

"You taste...you taste like heaven."

His mercurial gaze was on her once again, and he trailed one finger along the seam of her lips. They parted slightly at his touch. "Taste yourself," he said, and dipped his head to kiss her. This time it was slow and sweet, and Hermione could taste herself on his lips, the slightly bittersweet tang assailing her senses.

He pulled back, and shifted so that the telltale hardness in his pants brushed ever so slightly against her exposed pussy, which had been left extremely sensitive in the wake of her orgasm. It caused a shudder to pass through her entire body. And she realised he was still hard - must have been the whole time he was focused on her pleasure and not his own; long enough for it to be bordering on the painful.

Feeling a pang of pity for her husband, she slowly began to undo the zipper of his trousers, causing Draco to emit a strangled groan from the back of his throat. His erection sprang out of its cage, encased in silk boxers, and she eyed it hungrily.

"Your turn, Malfoy."

Gripping the base of his cock through the expensive fabric, she gave him a small smirk. Then she squeezed, and Draco was instantly reduced to panting mass of pure, unadulterated desire.

Hermione smiled, broader this time. The fact that she could arouse this gorgeous man to the point of oblivion just about released a fresh flood of dampness between her legs. She watched him writhe and moan as she began to kiss her way down his chest, his stomach...

"No," Draco gripped the back of her head just as she reached the V of his pelvis. With what remaining strength he had, he reared up and crushed his mouth to hers, shifting her just an inch to the left so he could tug off his boxers. A complaining sound emerged from the back of Hermione's throat, but was forgotten when he muttered between kisses, "No. I," kiss, "need...to," gasp, "..be inside you.." kiss, "....now."

Hermione could only manage a nod, and then his hips surged up in one perfect thrust, filling her. The act elicited cries of sharp satisfaction from both of them as Draco held on to her hips and Hermione to his shoulders, joining them in the crudest of ways.

He was all hard steel and male musk - all hers. And when he began to move, slowly at first, her hands shifted to his hair and she mashed her mouth against his, because she did not think she could take the pleasure and the pain any other way.

His hold in her waist tightened with each thrust, him rising up and her coming down to meet every surge of his hips. Hermione came apart first with a cry, setting off his own climax. They rode out their orgasms together, and when it was all over, slumped back on the couch in absolute bliss. Draco fell back, Hermione on top of him, both basking in the afterglow.

Draco wrapped an arm around her, pulling her naked body close to his chest. Lazily, he stroked her arm until goose pimples dotted the flesh there, and placed a gentle kiss on her hair.

They lay in silence for a while, and Draco thought his wife had fallen asleep until Hermione suddenly placed her palms on his chest and pushed her body off his.

"Right. I need to go back to the stew, and you need to get back to decorating."

Draco raised an eyebrow, and pulled her back down. "Or we could stay here instead." He offered, his voice husky. "After all, I didn't get that blowjob yet."

His lips were right next to her ear, gently sucking on the earlobe. And even though she was still filthy with sweat - despite the cool weather - her pussy tightened in response and she swallowed, hard.

"What if your mother comes?" She asked nervously. "It must be over an hour."

Draco shrugged, already hard underneath her.

"Bedroom. Now." She said in a hoarse voice, and thankfully he wasted no time. Lifting her up by the waist, Draco wrapped her legs around his torso as he mashed their lips together, and stumbled as well as he could up the staircase - which was actually only one flight, but just then seemed like all seven floors up to the Room Of Requirement - to their bedchamber.

He kicked open the door, and slammed it behind them.

Unsurprisingly, there was no more decorating done for the rest of the evening.


	3. Chapter 3

The guests began filtering in at around eight.

The Weasleys came first, followed by the Potters. Then came Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, the Patel twins; most with their respective spouses.

They were followed by various old friends and acquaintances of Draco's who began to file in by ones and twos - the Greengrass sisters, Crabbe and Goyle, Pansy Parkinson (who had been invited, despite Draco's unabashed loathing, by his mother) and Blaise Zabini.

Quite a few of their old professors had been invited as well, and so the manor - and a few amused guests - witnessed a sleek tabby cat with spectacle markings around its eyes turn into Professor McGonagall on the lawn; and an already pink-in-the-face Horace Slughorn arriving with two crates of various kinds of alcohol. Professors Flitwick, Sprout and Trelawney all arrived with an assortment of presents. Madam Pomfrey was there too, clutching a large bottle of pumpkin juice to her ample bosom. Even Hagrid and Filch had been invited, though the first was yet to arrive and it was doubtful if the latter would make an appearance.

Each one was duly greeted by Narcissa Malfoy, but the hosting couple was nowhere to be seen.

Ron was the first to comment.

"Where's 'Mione?"

Narcissa was not around to explain that she had, upon her return to the Manor, discovered a bunch of discarded clothes strewn about the drawing room floor. Of course, she had levitated them to the laundry immediately, smiling secretly to herself the whole time at the assorted noises coming from upstairs.

But then, she was hardly likely to say so in front of a dozen or so guests.

So George provided the rather obvious answer, in most eloquent terms.

"Probably shagging the ferret."

Ginny elbowed him in the ribs, Ron looked as repulsed as he had the time his broken wand backfired and made him puke slugs, and Harry covered his face in mortification. The other guests were thankfully out of earshot, though Ginny did notice Astoria giving them a dirty look out of the corner of her eye.

Harry sighed. "I've told you, mate, Draco isn't the arse he used to be back at school."

George smirked. "He still calls you Potty behind your back."

Harry looked incredulous.

"What?" The ginger shrugged, making his hair flop into his face, "Hermione told me."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh, give them their privacy, will you? Just because you've never shagged anyone doesn't mean you can go around commenting on people who have."

Ignoring her brother's comical expression of outrage, she grabbed Harry's arm and tugged him away to where she could see Luna and her husband, Rolf Scamander, talking to Seamus in the corner.

The conversation was over.

~❤~❤~❤~❤~❤~❤~❤~❤~❤~❤~❤~

Hermione stirred slightly, absolutely spent. The reason had been worth it though, and she smiled at the heavy arm draped across her bare breasts. Quietly slipping out of her husband's hold, she sat up, wincing slightly at the soreness between her legs.

Merlin's beard, Draco could shag.

As she gingerly tested the strength of her feet on the carpet, she just happened to glance up at the large antique grandfather clock that stood by the wall opposite her side of the bed.

She froze.

And then, all aches and bruises forgotten, she scrambled back on the bed and snatched the pillow from under Draco's head. He only had time to groan before she brought it down on his face, hitting him continuously and rapidly while yelling that it was thirty minutes past seven and people were supposed to start arriving by eight and could he, for Merlin's sake, get his sexy arse off the bloody bed?!

Faced by this sudden deadly attack from his loving wife, Draco awoke quicker than he usually would and sprang out of bed... still fully and gloriously naked, much to Hermione's detriment. She quickly shielded her eyes.

"Really, Draco! Put some pants on!"

He actually looked offended. "Are you telling me you don't like the view, darling?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm telling you that you're such a bloody drama queen."

He smirked and swept his gaze over her body, making her remember that she was still in the nude as well.

Her cheeks heated up as he said in his slow drawl, "I don't see you making any moves in that particular direction, sweetheart. That wouldn't be fair now, don't you think?" He tipped his head to one side, regarding her with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, you're impossible!" Hermione exclaimed, struggling to stay mad when all she wanted to do was burst out laughing at his silliness. "Now go and cover up before I want to jump your bones again."

Draco quirked an eyebrow. "To be honest, I wouldn't really mind."

Hermione raised her eyes towards the ceiling as if to draw strength from it. "Neither would I, but we don't have time at the moment. Now get a move on, Malfoy."

A corner of his mouth quirked up in amusement, but he did not stir from his spot. "Make me."

Hemione sighed. What else had she expected?

She gripped a bedsheet and clutched it to her chest so she was atleast moderately covered and wouldn't tempt Draco to do anything that would make her forget all about the party downstairs. At least a little.

A quick glance at the clock informed her that their tiff had cost them fifteen minutes, and she wasted no more time in verbal sparring, but marched right over to her infuriatingly handsome husband with the intention of shoving him into the bathroom.

Of course, as always with Draco, things didn't go as planned.

So instead of her gripping his arm and smoothly depositing him in the shower, he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her flush against his body, a deliciously wicked grin on his face.

With surprising tenderness, Draco traced the contours of her cheekbones with the tip of his fingers. His powerful arm was still wrapped about her waist, crushing her to him, her palms flat against his chest. In spite of herself, Hermione's eyes fluttered close and she tipped her head into his hand, enjoying the slightly calloused skin gently gliding over her own.

Her tongue flicked out to wet her lips, and was met with an answering growl. Opening her eyes, she looked up to find stormy silver orbs gazing at her, long fingers twirling the unruly tendrils of her hair.

When he spoke, his voice was a husky baritone.

"Do you expect that flimsy thing," he gestured towards the bedsheet, now only held up by the contact between their bodies, "to stop me from taking you when you're practically begging for it?"

When Hermione did not reply, he bent lower and took one earlobe between his teeth, nibbling gently. "Here's news for you, sweet Hermione - it won't."

Hermione smacked his chest, ignoring the arrow of desire that shot straight to her pussy at his words. When he began to kiss the side of her neck, she knew she had to act quickly before he broke down her mild defenses and made her want to end up spending the night in his arms - not that she already did, guests be damned.

So she slipped her arms around his neck and kissed the sensitive spot just beneath his ear. "I'll make you a deal," she murmured, trying hard to ignore the sensation of blazing lips that were now kissing a trail down her shoulder.

"Do you, now?" Draco leaned back a little, his casual tone belying the burning need in his eyes.

One more time, Hemione briefly considered just skipping the party. She had to swallow before she could speak again.

"You go down and mingle until midnight, neatly dressed and not looking like you just got laid, and if you're a good boy..." She leaned in closer, her breath kissing his jaw, and Draco shuddered visibly. "I'm yours for the rest of the night."

Her fingers were trembling as she waited for his response. Had she been convincing enough? Had she...

"You know I can't be a good boy," his voice was low as he leaned forward to nuzzle her neck. "But for a reward like that, I suppose I could try...for one night."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

With one last kiss, he released her and raised a palm to his mouth to stifle a yawn. Then, lazily, he began to stretch his limbs, turning slowly so he was facing away from her - towards the bathroom - and thus offering a splendid view...butt naked. Quite literally.

There was a sharp intake of breath from somewhere behind him.

"Sure you don't want to call off the deal, sweetheart?" He asked, the smirk evident in his voice.

His wife grumbled a few choice curses under her breath, and then she had accioed a towel and was rushing past him into the bathroom. Her final words, thrown over her shoulder, were, "Use the other bathroom! And for Merlin's sake, put on some blasted pants!"

His laughter was the last thing she heard.

~💞~💞~💞~💞~💞~💞~💞~💞~💞~

Half an hour later, after a lot of argument and a lot of kissing...

"There they are!" Ginny exclaimed, as a rather flushed Hermione descended the giant staircase in denims and a slim red sweater, followed by Draco, looking mightily bored, in his usual attire of black. Except this time it was a sweater and jeans and not one of the suits he usually favoured.

"Sorry for the delay, everyone," Hermione began as soon as she reached the bottom step, "But someone was hogging the bathroom."

There were grins and faint giggles from all around. That line had been the couple's typical excuse during their student days. Narcissa, who had been talking to Molly Weasley, smiled but said nothing.

"Indeed, ladies and gentlemen," Draco interrupted smoothly, his palm resting on the small of her back, "A certain chestnut haired, amber eyed someone."

This time everyone laughed, albeit good-naturedly.

Hermione blushed, and once everyone had gone back to their conversations, shot him a glare.

"I'll get you for that."

A corner of his mouth quirked up. "I'll be waiting."

With a chaste kiss to her lips, he glided into the crowd, effortlessly mingling.

Despite herself, Hermione smiled as she made her way over to her friends.

So would she.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that :D  
> This story is also on Wattpad, in a collection labelled Decadent Dramione under the username @caffeineandcoffins. Please do not repost or republish my work without permission. :3

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
